1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control device for a vehicle and a control method for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique of reducing a gear shift shock by torque-down control of a power source in gear shift control of a stepped type automatic transmission is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-314842 (JP 2004-314842 A)).
In the technique described in JP 2004-314842 A, an engagement capacity of gear-shift friction elements in the automatic transmission is corrected by an unnecessary value less than a lower-limit torque value of a power source, among target power sources to be achieved by the torque down, using feedforward control. The automatic transmission is configured to reduce a gear shift shock by engagement capacity control of the gear-shift friction elements and torque-down control of the power source in an inertia phase at a gear shift time based on engagement of the gear-shift friction elements.